Mt St Helens to Hogwarts
by Aphrodite Child
Summary: I adopted this from The Inverse Universe. AU/ When Pery was launched out of Mt. St. Helens, he didn't wake up on Calyspo's island. Where did he land? Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

**Hay! Four founders of Hogwarts here! Or Aphrodite child. Either one works. I adopted this story so the first five chapters will be from the author with a few adjustments from me. So if you've read the previous one, this wont be very different. When I finish those chapters then will get into the new ones. So until then go ahead and read this. To refresh your memories. **

"Annabeth!" I yelled.

"Shh." An invisible hand clamped over my mouth and wrestled me down behind a cauldron. "You want o get us killed?" I found her head and took off her Yankees cap. She shimmered into existence in front of me, scowling. Her face streaked with ash and grim. "Percy what is your problem?"

"Were going to have company!" I explained quickly about the monster orientation class, her eyes widened.

"So that's what they are." She said. "Telekhines, I should have know." She sighed. "And there making...Well look." We peaked over the cauldron, In the center of in the center of the plat form stood four sea monsters, these were fully grown. At least eight feet tall. There black skin glistened in the fire light as they worked.

"The blade is almost complete," One said, "It needs more cooling in blood to fuse the metals." It explained.

Aye, it will be even sharper the before." A second one said.

"What is that?" I asked. She shook her head.

"They keep talking about fusing metals. I wonder-"

"They were talking about the greatest titan weapon" I said. "And they...They said they made my fathers trident."

"The Telekhines betrayed the gods. They were practicing dark magic. I'm not sure what exactly. Zeus banished them to Tarturus." Annabeth said.

"With Kronos." She nodded. "We have to get out-" No sooner had she said that the door to the classroom exploded. Young Telekhines poured in to the room. They stumbled over each other, trying to which way to charge.

"Put your cap back on." I ordered. "Get out!"

"What? No I'm not leaving you!" Annabeth shrieked.

"I have a plan. I'll distract them, you can use the metal-sider. Maybe it will lead you to Hephaestus. You have to tell him what's going on." I said.

"But you'll get killed." She fretted.

"I'll be fine. Besides we've got no choice." I said. She glared at me like she wanted to punch me. Then she did something unexpected. She kissed me.

"Good luck seaweed brain." She put on her hat and vanished. I probably would've sat there all day. Staring at the lava, and trying to remember what my name was. But, the sea demons jarred me back into reality.

"There," One yelled. The entire class on Telekhines charged across the bridge towards me. I ran for the middle of the plat form. Surprising the four elder sea demon monsters so much that they dropped the red-hot blade. It was about six feet long and curved like a crescent moon. I'd seen a lot of terrifying things, but this unfinished what-it-was scared me more.

The elder demons got over there shock quickly. There four ramps leading off the platform. Before I could dash in either direction each of them covered in exit.

The tallest one snarled. "Well look what we have hear. A son of Poseidon?"

"Yes," another growled. "I can smell the sea in his blood." I raised riptide, my heart pounding as I did.

"Strike down one of us demigod," The third one said. "And the rest of us shall tear you to shreds. Your father betrayed us. He took are gift and said nothing as we were cast into that pit. We will see him sliced to pieces. Along with the other Olympians." I wished I had a plan. I wish I hadn't been lying to Annabeth. I wanted her to get out safely. I hope she's sensible enough to do it. By now it was dawning on me that this might be the place I die. No prophecies for me. I will get overrun in the heart of the volcano by a pack of dog-faced sea-lion people. The young Telekhines were at the plat form now too, snarling and waiting to see how there four elders handled me.

I felt something burning against the side of my leg. The ice whistles in my pocket was getting colder. If I needed help now is the time. But, I hesitated, I didn't trust Quintus' gift. Before I could make up my mind the tallest Telekhines, "Let us see how strong he is. Let us see how long it takes to burn him!" He scooped some lava out of the nearest furnace.

The fire set his fingers ablaze, this didn't seem to bother him. The other older Telekhines did the same. The first one threw a pile of molt and rock at me and set my pants on fire. Two more splattered my chest. I dropped my sword in terror and swatted at my clothes. The fire was engulfing me, strangely at first it only felt worm but it soon grew hotter.

"Your father's nature protects you," One said. "Makes you hard to burn. But not impossible youngling. Not impossible." They threw more lava at me. I remember screaming. My hole body was on fire, the pain was the worst thing I had ever experienced. I slowly was being consumed. I crumpled to the metal floor, I heard the sea demon's children howling in delight.

Then I remembered the voice of the river naiade: The water is with in.

I needed the sea. I felt a tugging sensation in my gut, but I had nothing around me to help. Not a faucet or a river. Not even a petrified sea shell this time. And besides, the last time i took on the power at the stables it had been scary moment when it almost got away from me. I had no choice I called the sea. I reached inside myself and remembered the waves and the currents. I let it lose in one horrible scream.

Afterword I couldn't describe what happened. An explosion, a tidal wave, a whirl wind of power simultaneously catching me up and blasting me downward into lava. Fire and water collided, super heated steam and I shot upward from the heart of the volcano in a huge explosisan. Just one piece of flotsam thrown but a million pounds of pressure. The last thing I remember is flying, flying so high Zeus would never forgive me. Then begging to fall, smoke, fire, and water streaming from me. I was a comet hurtling towards earth.

I woke up feeling like I was still on fire. My skin stung, my throat felt as dry as sand. I heard three anxious voices around me.

"Is he all right?" Fretted a girl.

"How'd he get here?" Wondered a boy.

"Was he the meteor that hit the lake, cause he just washed up on shore." Another boy asked.

I tried to sit up, but my muscles felt like they were melting.

"Om my gosh he's alive!" Shouted the girl.

"Did you think I was dead?" I groaned, turning my head to look at the girl with bushy hair, she looked like Rachel. Except Rachel has red hair ands she has brown.

"Rachel?" "No I'm Hermione." Hermione said kindly. "You should lie still. I'll get madam Promphrey. She's the nurse." She said. "Okay." I said. Incredibly confused. Were was I? Where was Annabeth? Then it all came back to me. The Mt. St Helens, the Telekhines, the lava, and the explosion. I was so overwhelmed that I felt my self losing consciousness.

When I woke again, I was in a white room, my legs, arms, and chest were wrapped in bandages. But I felt fine. "Where I am?" I practically shouted, as most hospital people turned out to be monsters.

"Relax," said a women from across the room, who was striding over having seen me wake up. "Your in the hospital wing." I was confused, weren't wings usually meant for large manners or castles? Hanging out with Annabeth had taught me a bit about architecture. I just noticed that everyone spoke in a British accent. Had the eruption really launched me to England?

Where is the hospital wing?" I asked.

"In Hogwarts, school of witch craft and wizardry." She answered, like nit was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you a descendant of Hecate?" I asked, immensely confused. She didn't seem like a demigod. But, she was working at a school of magic.

"Hecate?" She replied, just as confused as I was. This kind of completely disproved my monster theory. Usually monsters reacted badly at names of gods or goddess. "Are you quite alright?" A voice in my head that sounded suspiciously like Hecate, told me not to reveal anything. Not yet at least.

"Sorry." I apologized, "Just an old myth I heard. What do you mean witchcraft and wizardry?"

"Just that," She answered. "There are witches and wizards up and down the country. Hidden from non magical world. You are a wizard to." I was incredibly confused. Last I checked. I am a demigod not a wizard. But the voice told me that I was needed here, and that I had been given magic, Why not? My life cant get ant weirder.

"I highly doubt that." I said bluntly. "Really? Never make something strange happen when you are scared or angry?" Yes. I blew up Mt. St Helens. I went with the non I-just-used-my-water-powers-to blow up-the-forges-of-Hephaestus answer. "Yeah I don't exactly flaunt it after what happened when I was twelve." I guess I gave off an, I don't want to talk about it demeanor. Because, she didn't press me for details.

"Could you tell me your name?" She requested.

"Percy Jackson." I replied, hopping that what happened at Goode hadn't spread. A look of realization dawned on her face as she walked silently from the room. Well Styx, now she was going to call the cops.


	2. Chapter 2

Hay! Um, I'm sorry to tell u this but all my story's can not be updated for awhile. I'm not abandoning them. It's just my computer broke, and I'm using a kindle. And if you have a kindle u know it doesn't't charge fast and it dies easily. So if I do update then I 'm using a computer.

-AC (The 4 founders of hogwarts) (Aphrodite Child)


End file.
